1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminating novelty device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an illuminating novelty device for a hubcap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for illuminated rotating objects have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,496 to Thomas et al. teaches a generator assembly characterized by a hubcap and an elongated arm attached at a first end to a central portion of the hubcap such that it may freely rotate therein. A generator is attached to the second end of the arm which is operative to produce electrical power as the hubcap rotates. Because of the generator""s offset position there is a xe2x80x9cstep-upxe2x80x9d effect of the mechanical power supplied to the generator, thus increasing the electrical power developed by the generator. The elongated arm can also be attached to the wheel lugs of the wheel by a suitable frame, or may be manufactured as an integral part of a wheel or hubcap.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,928 to Strepek teaches a self-contained lighting assembly capable of being secured to the wheel of a heavy duty truck that is formed by having a housing with lights mounted on the housing and a generator mounted within the housing for providing power to the lights from the truck is in motion.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,919 to Pearsall et al. teaches a signalling wheel cover, including inner and outer housings, that is provided with lights around the circumference of the outer housing which sequentially illuminate as the two housings rotate with respect to one another. The outer housing is secured to a vehicle wheel. Coils, to which the lights are connected, are mounted to the outer housing. The inner housing, to which magnets are mounted, is rotatably secured relative to the outer housing to allow independent rotation of the two housings. As the wheel carrying the outer housing begins to rotate, the inner housing tends to resist the rotation due to its inertia. This resistance to rotation can be enhanced by adding a counterweight to the inner housing so the inner housing is mounted pendulously. As the coils rotate through the magnetic fields of the magnets, current flow is induced in the coils which causes illumination of the lights in a sequential pattern.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,877 to Powell et al. teaches a lighted hubcap that includes a cap body that has an outboard side and an opposing inboard side. When the cap body is secured to the wheel of a passenger vehicle, the outboard side faces away from the vehicle. At least one light emitter is incorporated in the cap body so that it emits light from the outboard side of the cap body when energized. A permanent magnet assembly is pivotally secured to the cap body and weighted so that the permanent magnet assembly is in a generally fixed orientation with respect to the passenger vehicle. Electrically conducting windings are secured to the inboard side concentrically about the permanent magnet assembly and are connected to the light emitters. The windings are in magnetic flux coupling relationship with the permanent magnet assembly so that upon rotation of the wheel and, concomitantly, the windings about the generally fixedly oriented permanent magnet assembly, alternating current is generated in the winding for energizing the light emitters.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,302 to O""Donnell teaches a lighted hubcap for a hub on a wheel of an automobile, comprising a round cover that snaps onto the hub. A structure in the round cover is for Illuminating the round cover. A facility in the round cover is for supplying electrical power to the illuminating structure, only when the automobile moves along and rotates the wheel with the round cover.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,876,108 to Chien teaches a rotating object such as a wheel, wheel cover, or hubcap that includes a lighting arrangement in the form of a super-thin lighting element such as an electro-luminescent or photo-luminescent strip or panel. In the case of an electro-luminescent strip or panel, the power supply is positioned on the rotating object so as not to interfere with rotation of the object, and may include a specially designed spring-based motion sensitive switch which can be deactivated by inserting a straw-like member between the poles of the switch.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for illuminated rotating objects have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
ACCORDINGLY, AN OBJECT of the present invention is to provide an illuminating novelty device for a hubcap that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide an illuminating novelty device for a hubcap that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
STILL ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide an illuminating novelty device for a hubcap that is simple to use.
BRIEFLY STATED, YET ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide an illuminating novelty device for a hubcap that includes a primary housing, illuminators, and a generator. The illuminators include a strip of LEDs that extends diametrically across the primary housing. The generator includes a secondary housing that extends in the primary housing, a shaft, a weight fixedly suspended from the shaft to prevent rotation of the shaft when the secondary housing is rotating, an armature that is fixedly attached to the shaft to form a stator, a pair of pole pieces that are disposed diametrically around the armature and fixedly attached to the secondary housing for rotation therewith to form a rotor, a commutator that is fixed to the shaft and split lengthwise into a pair of parts, wherein each part extends 90 degrees around the shaft, and is spaced 90 degrees apart from an adjacent part, a pair of brushes that are diametrically affixed to the secondary housing for rotation therewith and move along the commutator as the secondary housing rotates, and a pair of wires that electrically communicate the pair of brushes with the pair of terminals, respectively. When the primary housing is rotated by virtue of the hubcap rotating, the illuminators form a BMW pattern.
The novel features which are considered characteristic of the present invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read and understood in connection with the accompanying drawing.